The Abyss from the Deeps
by Montserrat Fujioka
Summary: El abismo de las profundidades: "Un mundo donde no mora el hombre" "Cuando la rosa se marchite, tu también te 'marchitaras'. Tu y la rosa están conectados. Conoce el peso de tu propia vida" Ven, ven Alice... y te enseñaré un lugar secreto.
1. 1 Prelude

**Hetalia –Axis Powers, World Series, The Beautiful World- le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**IB es un juego rpg de Horror/Aventura creado por **_**Kouri **_

**Yo solo estoy jugando con ambos universos. **

**Hay partes que están totalmente basadas en la historia del juego, así, casi tal cual, pero hay otras que son mera invención mía.**

**Rated T, solo por si las mosquis (? Ah, e importante: ¡Muchos spoilers de IB! Así que, si no has jugado, y no te gustan los spoilers, mejor huye justo ahora. **

_/watch?v=69Dix-v4h-I (Memory - El tema principal de IB)_

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

—¿No has olvidado nada, Alice?

—No, mamá, tengo todo.

—Ah, y ¿tienes tu pañuelo contigo? Ya sabes, aquel que tiene el bordado…

—Sí, aquí lo tengo.

—Bueno, pues guárdalo bien en tu bolsillo, ¡No lo vayas a perder!

—¡Mamá, por dios!

La chica de trece años soltó un bufido por tercera vez en el día, ya desde temprano en la mañana. Estaba más arreglada de lo normal, aunque su cabello rubio seguía atado en un par de coletas, a cada lado de su cabeza, como siempre. Ese día, el plan era ir con su familia, sus dos padres, a la nueva galería de arte, recién inaugurada.

—Perdóname por preocuparme por ti —Gruñó su madre, pero, en ese momento, su padre llegó de la manera más oportuna posible, y se le acercó por la espalda, abrazándola por la cintura— ¡Eh!

La hija de la familia rodó los ojos, y aprovechó la distracción para regresarse a su cuarto. Fue directo hacía su cama, y tomó el pañuelo que había encima de ella. Era un pañuelo bonito y fino, perfectamente blanco, y con su nombre bordado en él: _Alice._

Se dedicó a contemplarlo, sintiendo la suave textura entre sus dedos, cuando oyó la —frecuentemente— estridente voz de su progenitora.

—¡Alice… Kirkland!

—¡Ya voy, madre! —Alice sacudió la cabeza con exasperación, y dobló el pañuelo pulcramente, antes de guardarlo en el bolsillo de su falda.

_OoOoOoOoO_

Después de un rato de travesía en coche, Alice entró a la galería finalmente, sacudiéndose el agua. Estaba lloviendo a cantaros, y el día estaba gris, pero eso no había amilanado a sus padres de la idea de venir. Ellos entraron después de ella al amplio lugar, sin decepcionarse en lo más mínimo.

—Vaya, que bonito… muy elegante —Comentó su madre, sonriendo— ¿A que te alegras de haber venido, Alice? ¡Y no trates de negarlo, que sé que te gusta el arte!

Su hija, efectivamente, no fue capaz de negarlo.

—Parece una galería bastante buena… —Dijo, mirando alrededor. Para ser tan temprano, había bastante gente, y parecía bastante emocionada la mayoría. En el fondo, Alice tenía muchas ganas de recorrer el lugar.

—Son las obras de un pintor muy famoso… seguro que te gustan —Sonrió su madre juguetonamente.

Alice no dijo nada por unos segundos, sin hacer más que mirar a sus padres agarrar panfletos, y comentar cosas, pero ella seguía mirando con ansias los blancos pasillos.

—Esto… madre… —Empezó, jalando suavemente la manga del abrigo de su progenitora— ¿Puedo empezar a recorrer el lugar ya…?

—Pero bueno, ¡Alice…! Primero que no querías venir, y ahora cuánta impaciencia —Resopló la mujer, frunciendo las cejas— Anda, ya, está bien. Ve adelantándote… pero no te alejes demasiado, el lugar es grande, y casi podrías perderte. Pero, sobre todo, ¡no molestes a los demás visitantes! ¿Quedó claro? —Ordenó, volviendo a sonreír como si nada.

La chica asintió, viendo a su padre de soslayo. Se alejó de sus progenitores, y en cuanto les dio la espalda, escuchó la voz de su madre, diciendo:

—Aquí estaremos… ahorita te alcanzamos.

Alice asintió, girándose ligeramente hacía ellos. Anduvo nuevamente, acercándose al comienzo de dos anchos pasillos, sin saber por cual ir.

Se decidió por el de la izquierda, y vio a varias personas mientras caminaba. Por lo menos un grupo de amigos, familias, señores y señoras mayores, jóvenes… le gustaba observarlos, hasta cierto punto. Aunque algunos le producían más interés que otros.

—¡Miren, mamá, papá! ¡Es un perrito!

—No es un perrito, Penny, es un lobo…

Alice los miró: una niña con sus padres. Siguió avanzando, pero se detuvo al oír a uno de los _grupos de amigos_ más ruidoso de lo normal. Los miró de mala manera sin poder evitarlo. ¿Es que no sabían que había reglas? Principalmente una llamada "No hacer escándalo…"

—¡¿Qué hiciste que?! Demonios… ¡yo también quiero hacer eso!

—No, no, si eso fue lo de menos…

—¡Hala, bruto! —Rió uno— ¡La de hostias que te habrán llovido después de eso…! Pero, chicos, se supone que no podemos hacer tanto ruido…

—Oh, amigo mío, si alguien osa decirnos algo…

Alice puso los ojos en blanco, y se giró, con la misma expresión que si le hubieran hecho una severa ofensa.

—_Idiots…_ —Murmuró, y continuó su recorrido, para seguir admirando las obras de aquel famoso artista.

En ese lugar, había una pintura que le llamó la atención en particular. Era el cuadro de una isla tropical, donde había varias frutas, sentadas alrededor de una fogata, o simplemente comportándose como si fueran humanas, aunque no tenían rostro. Era un cuadro algo amplio, y se quedó viéndolo durante unos momentos. Pero no era la única a la que le había interesado dicha pintura: Del lado izquierdo de Alice, había una chica de rasgos notoriamente orientales, de baja estatura, y con el lacio cabello castaño recogido en un par de chongos. Y del lado derecho, había un hombre alto, muy alto, de cabello prácticamente grisáceo, aunque lucía bastante joven. Él estaba justo de frente a un cuadro de un bello y luminoso campo de girasoles, y lo contemplaba, fascinado. Alice estaba en medio de esas dos personas, tan diferentes. Se encogió de hombros, y partió hacia otro lado.

Mientras caminaba, vio un curioso sillón en exhibición, que, aunque lucía bien, no le daban ganas de sentarse. Justo delante de aquello, había algo que le resultó un poco perturbador. Una exhibición de maniquíes, ataviados de distintas formas, elegantes y demás, pero… ninguno tenía cabeza. Alice sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, y siguió el recorrido que ella misma se estaba inventando conforme avanzaba. Iba mirando, entretenida, cuando escuchó a alguien silbar una alegre melodía, y se detuvo. Al voltearse, arrugó el entrecejo, ofuscada. A menos de dos metros, estaba el chico risueño del ruidoso-grupo-de-amigos. Peor impresión le dejó, cuando se fijó en que el muchacho estaba mirando una pintura de café… con churros, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. La niña hizo un gesto de extrañeza, y se alejó cuanto antes de esa persona tan rara.

Al cabo de un rato, comenzó a perder algo de interés, y anduvo algo distraída. Hasta que, sin darse cuenta como, llegó hasta un lugar por el que no había pasado antes. A lo largo de la blanca pared, de la amplia habitación, había una mega pintura, como ninguna otra que hubiera visto hasta el momento.

—Oh…

Había algo muy peculiar en el cuadro, aunque en su momento no sabría decir que. La razón le decía que era bonito, colorido, pintoresco. La no-razón, su intuición, le pedía alejarse cuanto antes de él. Poniéndose curiosamente nerviosa, iba a darse la vuelta, cuando se fijó en que ese cuadro también tenía una inscripción abajo, como los demás, solo que ésta lucía algo diferente. Se acercó a ver, y pasó una mano delicadamente por el letrero.

_Mundo… _

Había otra palabra junto a la primera, pero estaba en otro idioma, y desconocía su significado. Al percatarse de que la sensación extraña que le provocaba la pintura no se desvanecía, decidió que era mejor irse, y ver algo que no fuera el enorme e imponente cuadro. Caminó por el corredor por el que había venido, comenzando a sentir ansiosa por alejarse. Pero la sensación de alivio se esfumó cuando pasó por la exhibición de aquel sofá tan extraño, de los maniquíes vestidos y sin cabeza, y no logró ver ni rastro de la vivacidad que había en el ambiente hacía menos de tres minutos. De hecho… no logró ver ni si quiera una señal de vida alrededor. De repente, todo estaba en una especie de silencio muerto.

Exploró el resto de las salas, todas de inmaculadas paredes blancas, miró para todos lados, pero no se encontró a ni una sola persona. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna vertebral, y sintió como su temperatura, le parecía, descendía drásticamente. Bajó las escaleras saltando peldaños de dos en dos, y buscó rápidamente con la mirada.

El primer piso también estaba desierto.

—¿Mamá…? ¿Papá…?

En ese momento, y como si fuera a propósito, los candelabros que pendían del techo temblaron, los focos pardearon, y la luz desapareció definitivamente.

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

**La prota de este asunto, por si no quedaba claro, es NyoInglaterra. Solo que aquí esta más chiquita, y la he puesto de trece años. Ahora la pregunta de "¿Y quién va a ser el equivalente a Garry en esta historia?" Una pista: se quedó mirando el cuadro de los churros.**

**Más claro, imposible ^^U xD **


	2. 1-5 The Dynamic Duo

Nee Wang acababa de entrar a la recién inaugurada galería de arte, bastante ilusionada. Los cuadros le parecían muy interesantes, y las esculturas muy ingeniosas. Incluso llegó a mirar una curiosa pintura de unas frutas en una playa, en la que las frutas parecían personas, pero sin rostro. También había una niña a su lado mirándola, pero no le dio mayor importancia. Mientras exploraba el lugar, al cabo de un rato, encontró una habitación de solamente cuadros, colgados por toda la pared.

Uno de los cuadros era del cuento del "Soldadito de Plomo". En él había un lindo soldado de juguete con una sola pierna, pintado con colores pastel, junto a una sonrosada bailarina. Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados, ella con expresión concentrada, parada en una sola pierna en posición para el ballet.

Nee se les quedó viendo, enternecida.

—Que lindos-aru —Ronroneó, girándose para mirar la escultura cercana de una mujer color azul.

Pero de repente, sintió una especie de punzada en el cuello, como la sensación que se tiene cuando alguien te está mirando sin pestañear. Se volteó nuevamente, y dio un respingo al ver los ojos de la bailarina y el soldadito, observándola fijamente. Los dos, con unos ojos amarillentos clavados en ella.

—P-pero… creí que…

Nee parpadeó varias veces, y se talló los ojos. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, los dos muñecos tenían los ojos cerrados.

_OoOoOoOoOO_

Iván Braginsky, un joven de cabello platinado, vagaba por los corredores, con una curiosa sonrisa. Llevaba ahí ya un buen rato, pero aún estaba bastante entretenido. Además, estaba más feliz de lo normal. Había logrado ver un hermoso cuadro de girasoles. Él adoraba los girasoles, principalmente por qué él venía de una tierra tan fría como Rusia. La calidez que desprendían los girasoles… bueno, por algo eran su flor favorita. Pensaba en ello, en lo que caminaba tranquilamente, deteniéndose a ver una vez más algunos cuadros que ya había observado. En eso estaba, cuando escuchó unos murmullos de preocupación, y giró la cabeza hacía el sonido con curiosidad. Una pequeña —o así le parecía, debido a su propia gran estatura— chica asiática alternaba la mirada entre un cuadro y otro, mascullando cosas rápidamente en un idioma que parecía ser chino. Lucía seriamente preocupada, y llegó a pasarse las manos por la cara en gesto de desesperación. A Iván, su actitud le divirtió e intrigó al mismo tiempo, por lo cual le habló, tocando su hombro ligeramente.

—_Privet _—Saludó como si nada, sonriéndole, mientras la chica daba un respingo y se giraba hacía él.

—H-hola —Respondió ella, mirándolo con cierta inquietud— ¿Pasa algo-aru?

—No —Sonrió Iván— Es solo que… te vi algo preocupada. Y miras a los cuadros muy raro.

A la chica se le colorearon las mejillas.

—Oh… no es nada-aru, es solo que… bueno…

Ni si quiera quiso completar la frase. Él la miró atentamente, con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos violetas.

—Da. Entiendo —Dijo, aunque en realidad ella no había dicho nada— Soy Iván Braginsky… ¿y tú?

—Nee… Nee Wang —Contestó ella, suspirando.

Iván sonrió nuevamente, pero Nee pareció igual de cohibida.

—Bueno… con permiso… Iván… t-tengo que… ir a ver una cosa —Lo miró casi con timidez, retrocediendo un poco, y caminando hacia la derecha.

El ruso se despidió con la mano.

—Hasta luego…

La vio desaparecer al dar la vuelta por el pasillo, pero se fijó inmediatamente en el cuadro al que ella había estado mirando tan ansiosamente. La pintura del "Soldadito de Plomo". La miró con una sonrisa, que no le llegó a los ojos. A él le había pasado algo extraño con una pintura. Y estaba totalmente seguro de que a Nee le había pasado lo mismo. Ya hablaría con ella... solo esperaba que no se fuera de la galería demasiado pronto… no, mejor iría de una vez.

_OoOoOoOo_

Nee estaba a punto de arrancarse los cabellos de la frustración. ¿Podía haberse confundido de tal manera? ¿Había alucinado? ¡Pero si había dejado el opio desde hacía varios años!

Y el ruso… ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Por qué se le había acercado? Quizá, él sabía que había visto algo raro… pero no podía ser que él también lo hubiera visto… a menos que en serio hubiera pasado.

Tenía que regresar a investigar… después de todo, seguro había una explicación. Lógica… o eso esperaba.

Al pensar en ello, no pudo más con la ansiedad, y se fue en dirección a aquel cuarto, dispuesta a regresar con el cuadro del soldadito cojo y la bailarina. Pero cuando iba hacía allá, vio de reojo algo que captó su atención. Un cuadro gigante, de lo más surrealista, y llamativo. Caminó hacia él, y se acercó, observándolo con fascinación. Pero luego, abajo del marco, vio unas palabras pintadas, color azul, y se inclinó para verlas bien. Para su asombro, confusión, y hasta miedo, las letras se desvanecieron, dando paso a unas diferentes. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, casi mareándose. No sabía lo que había dicho antes, pero ahora, al leerlas, sabía lo que decía justo ahora:

"_Ven, Nee… ven… aquí está muy solo. Si vienes, estaremos todos juntos"_

La aludida se levantó, con cara de plato. Quedó aturdida, hasta que escuchó una voz que recién había escuchado, hacía casi anda.

—Nee…

Se volteó, mirando al recién llegado, todavía confusa.

—I-iván… ¿cierto?

El ruso asintió, aproximándose hacía ella y mirando el cuadro.

—Esa pintura… es…

—Sí… —Musitó Nee, intentando ordenar sus ideas— Es tan…

Pero antes de poder seguir, se escuchó una especie de chasquido, y Nee retrocedió, y se tapó la boca con las manos, al ver como una escalera salía, literalmente, del cuadro. Iván también la miró, sin alterarse tanto. La escalera era corta, y no era de pintura. Y llevaba directamente hacía algún pasaje que parecía llevar _dentro _del cuadro.

—¿Q-que pasó? ¿Qué es eso…? —Susurró Nee, comenzando a espantarse.

Iván le sonrió con la mirada.

—Tranquila. Ya lo averiguaremos.

—…Pero, ¿qué es?

—Parece una especie de pasadizo… —Contestó Iván— Pero me temo que ha arruinado el cuadro…

—…¡Hay que decirle a alguien de esto! —Exclamó Nee, sacudiendo la cabeza, y corriendo a bajar las escaleras, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que hacía.

Pero en su camino no se encontró a nadie.

—¿Hola? —Llamó a voz en cuello, aguzando los sentidos, aun sin ver u oír a ninguna persona— El cuadro… algo le pasó… ¿hola?

—No creo que encuentres a nadie, Nee.

La china dio un salto, sorprendiéndose al ver a Iván a su lado.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece que hay algo muy mal con este lugar, ¿eh? Si tuviera malas intenciones, yo también trataría de aislar a mis victimas del resto —Sonrió.

Pero su sonrisa no le resultó a Nee para nada tranquilizadora.

—¡Aru! ¿Estás diciendo que están tratando de matarnos, o algo así…? ¡No puede ser! No hay manera de evacuar tan rápido un lugar tan grande, y tan lleno de gente, y-

—Tranquila, ¿da? Yo tampoco entiendo. Solo dije que podrían estar haciendo esto a propósito. Aunque es curioso como lograron hacer que las pinturas se movieran —Agregó, tanteando el terreno, y escudriñándola con la mirada.

Como esperaba, la joven reaccionó de manera favorable, luciendo sorprendida y asustada.

—¿Tú también lo viste…?

Iván asintió con la cabeza.

—No me gusta nada este lugar —Murmuró Nee, temblando levemente— Quiero irme a casa, ya.

—No te preocupes… tiene que haber una salida —Él se giró, y Nee ahogó un grito.

Unas huellas de zapato color violeta comenzaron a marcarse en el suelo, desde los pies de Iván, hasta subiendo las escaleras, pero aun sin verlo, los dos estaban seguros de a donde llevaba.

—El cuadro…

—Sí… —Iván miró las huellas fijamente, sin parpadear, y luego sonrió— ¿Vienes, Nee?

La chica lo miró, con un brillo asustado en sus ojos marrones.

—No lo sé-aru…

Él ladeó la cabeza con cierta decepción.

—Oww… pero, ¿de verdad quieres quedarte sola aquí abajo?

Nee abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla sin decir nada.

—Bueno... como quieras, Nee…

El ruso subió los primeros tres escalones, pero ella lo alcanzó rápido, tirando ligeramente de su largo abrigo.

—¡Espera-aru! N-no quiero quedarme aquí…

Iván se giró levemente hacía ella, parpadeando, algo sorprendido.

—¿Eh?… y ¿no te molesta venir conmigo?

Ella negó fervientemente con la cabeza.

—No, no me molesta-aru… allá me da miedo, pero… me sentiría muy insegura aquí abajo-aru…

Iván sopesó la idea unos momentos.

—…Oye… sería posible que… ¿te sintieras más segura conmigo?

Nee bajó la mirada.

—Ah… algo así-aru…

Iván siguió mirándola con cierta sorpresa, pero sonrió, de la manera más sincera hasta el momento.

—Da… de acuerdo.

Nee iba a decir algo, pero hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que seguía agarrándose de su abrigo, y se sonrojó, soltándolo rápidamente.

—Perdón-aru…

—No hay cuidado, Nee —Sonrió él, contento— Si quieres puedes seguirlo haciendo. No me molesta.

—E-estoy bien, gracias-aru.

El mayor asintió, subiendo la escalera con una sonrisita. Nee lo siguió dando brinquitos silenciosamente, hasta que llegaron al segundo piso. Los dos se fueron derecho hacía el cuadro gigante.

—Hey, Nee… ¿Que significa "aru"? —Preguntó Iván de repente, con inocente curiosidad.

—¿Ah? Pues… nada en específico-aru. Es un tic verbal que tengo, je… aunque no tiene sentido, y es bastante tonto —Explicó Nee, encogiéndose de hombros, sonriendo tímidamente.

—Yo no creo que sea tonto… es bastante lindo, da.

Nee lo miró, sorprendida, sin acabar de creérselo.

—…¿Tú crees? Oh, y ¿qué significa "da"?

Iván se puso de pie frente al cuadro, y la escalera. La miró, y sonrió.

—Sí.

_OoOoOoO_

**Debo estar loca por meter a Rusia y NyoChina en el mismo fic en el que NyoInglaterra es prota, y ellos no tendrían por qué tener nada que ver, pero bueno. Me habré fumado algo más fuerte de lo normal (? Sean felices, fans del RoChu~ **


	3. 2 The Beginning of the Nightmare

Alice soltó un gritito, en parte por la sorpresa, y en parte por el susto. Se quedó paralizada un momento, hasta que se atrevió a darse la vuelta. Tras vacilar unos segundos, subió las escaleras, de regreso al enorme cuadro. Estaba segura de que había algo en él… quizá algo que podría ayudarla. O empeorarle las cosas.

Tragó saliva, reuniendo valor, y se plantó nuevamente frente a la surrealista pintura. Pero sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, y alcanzó a ver algo que sabía que no estaba cuando se había ido de ahí. Un líquido azul escurría del lienzo, manchando la pared. Pasaba por el marco… como si se estuviera saliendo del cuadro. Iba a tocar la pintura con los dedos, temerosa, cuando algo apareció en el suelo de la nada, y la hizo dar un salto, chocando de espaldas contra el cuadro. Volvió a sentir otro escalofrío. No era solo un _algo _lo que había aparecido_, _era una letra, pintada en el suelo. Pero no fue la única que apareció; después de esa letra, brotaron más letras del suelo, todas de un brillante color rojo escarlata.

—V… E… N…. —Recitó Alice por lo bajo, palideciendo mortalmente— A… L… I… ¡Aaah!

Fue incapaz de continuar, cuando las últimas dos letras se pintaron en el suelo.

_**V A**_

_**E L**_

_**N I**_

_**C**_

_**E**_

Horrorizada, vio de reojo como también la mancha azul había cambiado. Ya no era una mancha, eran un montón de palabras, perfectamente entendibles.

"_Ven para abajo, Alice, y te enseñaré un lugar secreto"_

La niña se puso las manos sobre la cabeza, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viviendo. Intentó tranquilizarse, diciéndose a sí misma "Es solo un mal sueño, una pesadilla. Tiene que serlo… ¡Es imposible que esto realmente esté pasando!" Inhaló profundamente, y bajó las escalares otra vez. Siguiendo nada más que su intuición, llegó hasta el lugar donde estaba la pintura que utilizaban para publicidad. Una pintura que estaba en el suelo, una que parecía guardar un pez gigante, un monstruo de las profundidades. Era tan realista… Se alejó, en parte, por miedo, pero, repentinamente, se detuvo. Sin darse cuenta, al avanzar había llegado de frente a la estatua de una rosa gigante, roja brillante, y con espinas, rodeada de un montón de grandes pétalos regados por el suelo.

"_**La - del espíritu" **_

_Hermoso a simple vista, pero si te acercas demasiado te - dolor. Solo florece en cuerpos -_

De nuevo, eran palabras que Alice desconocía, al estar en otro idioma. A diferencia de la mayoría de los otros objetos, algo le atraía en la bellísima rosa. La admiró unos momentos, a manera de calmarse. Sin embargo, al minuto, regresó a donde estaba antes. Ni si quiera se tomó la molestia de mirar el letrero abajo del cuadro, sospechando que no entendería gran cosa. Miró la pintura, sin saber que hacer, hasta que se dio cuenta, con un sobresalto, que un pedazo de las cuerdas que rodeaban la exhibición habían desaparecido. Es más: Se había abierto un pasadizo precisamente en ese lugar. Incluso desde donde estaba, podía ver unas escaleras. Y unas huellas de zapato, color azul cielo, marcaban la entrada.

Alice las miró con algo de miedo. La situación carecía de sentido por completo, y ella estaba acostumbrada a la lógica, no a estar adivinando. Pero no parecía que hubiera más opción… así que se acercó ahí. Le echó una mirada de desconfianza y temor a las escaleras, pero, poco a poco, y paso a paso, fue adentrándose en el pasadizo.

Aunque si hubiera sabido que no había vuelta atrás, jamás hubiera entrado.

_OoOoOoOO_

**Ya sé, ya sé. Corto como la fregada. Le echaré la culpa a que esto sea no más que un capítulo de transición. No me hace nada feliz que todavía no he podido salir del guion original con Alice, aunque ya tengo más o menos la historia ¬¬ En fin, de aquí, regresamos al RoNyoChu (? De acuerdo, más fácil: RusiaXNyo!China **


	4. 2-5 Fall

Iván soltó una risita, y subió la escalerilla primero, mientras que Nee se quedaba justo detrás, inquieta.

—Iván… —Dijo en voz baja, viendo como su compañero se perdía entre el cuadro.

Pero al segundo dio un respingo, por que, literalmente, Iván desapareció.

—¿E-está todo bien-aru? —Se atrevió a preguntar, subiendo la escalerilla lentamente.

No hubo respuesta.

Se asomó al pasaje del cuadro parsimoniosamente, angustiándose un poco más al verlo muy oscuro. Aun le quedaban un par más de peldaños que subir, pero…

—Que… ¡! ¡kyaa!

Dejó escapar un chillido, cuando una mano salió desde el otro lado del cuadro, y tiró de su brazo, jalándola hacia adentro. Gritó cerrando los ojos, muerta del miedo, esperando por lo menos una caída fatal. Pero ésta nunca llegó. En cambio, unos brazos le evitaron el golpe, y la sujetaron con fuerza, pero sin hacerle daño.

—Nee… abre los ojos… —Pidió una voz, que apenas estaba comenzando a volverse familiar para ella.

La china parpadeó, despegando los parpados finalmente. Lo primero que vio fue un rostro conocido, bien cerca del suyo.

—¡¿I-iván?! ¡E-estas muy cerca-aru! —Saltó ella, intentando liberarse.

Iván asintió ligeramente, agachándose y depositándola en el suelo, como si se tratara de algún objeto con etiqueta de "frágil".

—¿Tú me jalaste? ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! ¡Casi me da un ataque-aru!

—Lo siento —Se disculpó el ruso— Pero es que si hubieras avanzado aunque fuera un paso más, habrías caído sola.

—¿Qué dices? —Farfulló ella, mirándolo confundida, levantándose del suelo— ¿Por qué me iba a…? ¡Ah!

Volteó hacía arriba, y se puso lívida. La distancia entre el cuadro y el suelo era de por lo menos tres metros.

—¡Aiyaa! ¡Está muy alto…! ¿Cómo lograste jalarme?

—¿Ah?

—¡Ni si quiera tu llegas tan alto-aru!

—Bueno… primero me caí, por qué el último escalón es falso, ¿sabías? Me quedé colgando hasta que te acercaste… y luego te jalé —Sonrió Iván como si nada.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Te quedaste colgando…? ¿Y luego caíste…?

—Sí… aunque la caída duele un poco… —Suspiró Iván, pero volviendo sonreír inmediatamente.

Nee dio un respingo, y regresó la mirada a él, pensando en algo.

—Es mucha altura-aru… ¿Te has hecho daño?

—No, no… para nada —Sonrió él, de manera aparentemente inocente.

—¿Cómo? Eso no es posible-aru —Replicó Nee a modo de reproche, acercándosele un poco— Algo tuvo que haberte pasado…

Lo miró de arriba abajo, con cierta desconfianza, hasta que se fijó en que el ruso no se quedaba mucho tiempo en la misma posición.

—Lo sabía-aru…

—¿Eh? Pero si estoy bien…

—¡De ningún modo-aru! Te lastimaste las piernas, ¿cierto? —Repuso ella, frunciendo el entrecejo con algo de preocupación.

—Oh, Nee… no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí —Iván parpadeó— Puedo con mucho más que esto.

—¿Caíste de pie…? —Insistió ella, con la misma tenacidad y paciencia, que solo tenía alguien que convivía con cuatro hermanos menores al mismo tiempo.

—Da. Pero… tuve mucho cuidado al aterrizar. Me preocupaba aplastar la flor…

—_¿Aterrizar…? _¿La flor…? —La expresión de Nee denotaba confusión.

—Ésta flor… —Explicó Iván, dándose la vuelta, agachándose y recogiendo algo del suelo: Una rosa color violeta, brillante— Hubiera sido una lástima… estaba en el suelo, y pensé que a lo mejor la aplastaría.

Nee fijó la mirada en la flor, asombrada.

—Que bella-aru… pero espera… ¿es color morado? Tiene que ser artificial entonces-aru…

—No sé… no me parece… está muy viva.

—Sí, se ve muy natural. Y es muy bonita-aru… pero, estaba en el suelo… ¿Qué hacía una flor tan linda tirada en el suelo de una galería?

—No lo sé —Repitió Iván, haciendo girar suavemente la rosa entre sus dedos— Me gustaría saberlo. Es cruel abandonarla nada más a su suerte, ¿no te parece?

—Aun así… —Empezó Nee, pero sus ojos captaron el brillo de algo más en el piso, y se calló rápidamente.

Iván lo notó, y siguió su mirada, hasta donde se había detenido.

—Jeje, parece que no dejaron sola a mi rosa después de todo.

En el suelo, detrás de la pata de una pequeña mesa, estaba otra rosa, más pequeña que la que sostenía Iván, y de otro color: rosa.

—Tómala, Nee…

—…Sí… —La chica se aproximó a la flor, en silencio. Se agachó, insegura, y la tomó entre sus manos.

—Qué curioso —Dijo Iván simplemente, pero Nee no fue capaz de captar si había algo más en sus palabras.

—Bastante-aru —Respondió la china, enderezándose— ¿Qué debería hacer con ella…?

—Pues guardarla —Respondió Iván, denotando sorpresa— ¿Acaso ibas a abandonarla?

—N-no pensaba hacerlo-aru —Masculló ella, guardando con cuidado en su bolsillo la pequeña rosa.

Se preguntaba qué clase de traumas tendría una persona que frecuentemente mencionaba el abandono. Algo no cuadraba en el ruso, siempre sonriente… pero no le quedaba más que confiar en él. En ese momento, era su único apoyo. De cualquier manera, no parecía tan malo…

_OoOoOooO_

**Vale, esto es casi igual de corto que el anterior, lo acepto, pero… tenía gripe cuando lo escribí, hum (¿? (- tsundere, please)**


	5. 3 Cuidado con los Bordes

Cuando Alice bajó, le sorprendió ver que el lugar estaba quizá hasta más iluminado que la parte de arriba. Fuera por la razón que fuera, podía ver un poco mejor. Pero tenía más miedo. En silencio, y con toda la cautela posible miró lo que la rodeaba, incluso el techo. Los colores de ahí no eran más que tonos oscuros de azul…

—V-vamos, Alice —Susurró, intentando darse ánimos, pero con otro escalofrío. Caminó hacia el lado izquierdo, procurando pisar sin hacer ruido. Se detuvo por un momento, al ver la misma señalización rasgada en la pared:

V, E, N. Se repetían varias veces las tres letras juntas.

—Ven…

Tenía sus muy serias dudas sobre si acercarse o no, con el corazón bombeando tan fuerte que prácticamente lo sentía chocar contra su pecho, pero en la penumbra vio un leve destello, y aguzó la mirada. Retuvo su temor, y caminó silenciosamente hacia allá, lista para brincar en cualquier momento. Entonces vio de donde venía el brillo.

Sobre una mesa, había una rosa, resplandeciendo bella como ninguna que hubiera visto antes. Lo particular de ella, era su color: Verde, como esmeralda, y brillaba casi tanto como una.

Alice la miró, perdiéndose por un momento en sus pensamientos. Luego sacudió la cabeza, y acarició un pétalo. Sin que ella misma pudiera decir por qué… agarró la rosa, y la guardó cuidadosamente en su bolsa de mano. Sin embargo, la mesita donde había estado la rosa estaba tapando una puerta… y la movió, haciendo mucho más ruido del que le gustaría. Se quedó callada, tratando de detectar alguna señal de movimiento, pero no oyó nada. Cuando quitó la mesa, miró la puerta fijamente, antes de girar la perilla, y que la puerta se abriera.

Dentro, en la habitación, lo primero que vio fue el cuadro de una chica, sonriendo pacíficamente. Pero cuando avanzó hacía el, se dio cuenta de que había pisado algo, y se apartó con prontitud. Era una llave, una llave color azul. Se agachó para recogerla, pero estuvo a punto de gritar, por qué en cuanto la sostuvo entre sus manos, el cuadro en frente cambió radicalmente: Su sonrisa se amplió al doble, y sacó la lengua, mientras que sus ojos, antes cerrados, se abrían y miraban hacia la izquierda de manera rara y perturbadora. Alice reparó por primera vez en el letrero debajo de la pintura, comenzando a asustarse:

"_Cuando la rosa se -, tú también te -." _

Después de mirar eso, retrocedió lentamente… y luego escapó por la puerta. Pero cuando salió, las cosas no fueron mejores. Se resistió a soltar algún sonido ahogado, fuera el que fuera.

En la pared, en vez de las tres letras que formaban la palabra "Ven", había otras muy diferentes, que gritaban a todas luces otra cosa:

—L, A... D, R… O, N… A…

Alice prácticamente se metió el puño en la boca, mordiéndolo hasta casi hacerlo sangrar. Cuando se volteó, vio otro cartel pegado en el muro, que ponía:

"_Tú y la rosa estáis -. Conoce el peso de tu propia vida" _

Sin otra opción, caminó lo más lejos posible de la pared, llena de esas amenazantes letras rojizas. Pero mientras caminaba, como gato espinado, más letras pintaron el suelo, esta vez todas juntas: LADRONA.

Como le era difícil estar más espantada de lo que ya estaba, les brincó, desesperada por volver a subir las escaleras. Pero cuando llegó ahí, se sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada.

Ya no había entrada. Las escaleras habían desaparecido.

Tragando saliva, miró el final del pasillo, avanzando hacía el. Miró la puerta, color azul mar, y luego a la llave que sostenía entre sus manos. Era exactamente el mismo color, y el mismo tono. Sin pensarlo demasiado, metió la llave en la cerradura, escuchó una especie de chasquido, y la puerta se abrió. La sala a la que entró tenía colgados en la pared de en frente un montón de cuadros, todos de insectos. Y en el lado izquierdo, justo en medio de un pasillo, había otro señalamiento más.

—Cuidado con los bordes —Leyó Alice trémulamente, ladeando la cabeza.

El pasillo tenía muy mala pinta, por lo menos tanto como lo demás. Esta vez, las paredes y el suelo eran color verde oscuro, bastante deprimente. Como si el ambiente no fuera ya bastante malo. Y la única otra puerta que había, estaba cerrada. No le quedaba más que continuar.

Siguiendo la advertencia, arrastró los pies hacía el pasillo, deslizándose en medio. Pero… algo brincó, literalmente desde la pared a su lado, que la hizo sentir como dentro de una película de terror.

Una mano, o más bien un brazo negro, saltó hacía ella, y se detuvo justo antes de alcanzarla, al momento en que Alice se apartaba.

Gritó entrecortadamente, alejándose, y escapando hacia el final del pasillo.

Pero antes de llegar a acercarse demasiado, otro brazo negro rompió la pared frente a ella. Por mero instinto lo esquivó a duras penas, mientras el brazo se retorcía al pasar ella, intentando agarrarla. Alice cruzó como bala, y aun así el brazo llegó a arrancarle unos cabellos. Pero, por lo demás, la pequeña inglesa llegó a salvo frente a otra puerta, lejos de las manos. Abrió la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo, y entró a la desesperada, bajando escaleras, mientras los brazos seguían agitándose detrás de ella.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_No mucho después de eso, en otro lado del museo…_

Después de salir de la habitación, el muchacho se detuvo, reteniendo la respiración. ¿Se había ido el… cuadro? Esperó unos angustiantes momentos, cuando la respuesta le llegó abrupta y ruidosamente. En cuanto vio, y escuchó al cuadro de la mujer quebrar la ventana, y pasar a través de ella, puso pies en polvorosa. Y no podía detenerse si quería mantenerse con vida. Miró hacía atrás, y vio la misma horrenda mujer, con la mitad del cuerpo dentro del cuadro, arrastrándose hacía él con velocidad alarmante. Regresó la vista en frente, sin dejar de correr, y cerrando un ojo para evitar que le cayera una gota de sudor directamente. ¡Acabaría por alcanzarlo a ese paso! Hasta él se daba cuenta de ello. Giró rápidamente en una esquina, y se abalanzó sobre la primera puerta que vio, abriéndola, entrando, y cerrándola en el menor tiempo posible. Del otro lado, el cuadro emitió un ruido extraño, chocando contra la puerta, y empezando a arañarla con las uñas, que más parecían garras, color rosa.

El chico escuchó atentamente, rogando que fuera cierta su corazonada de esos cuadros ni si quiera sabían girar perillas.

—Dios… —Resopló, alejándose de la puerta, y poniéndose una mano sobre el pecho, y su corazón desbocado.

Se volteó lentamente, y vio una especie de bosque, hecho de árboles de piedra, sumamente realistas. Miró hacía abajo, y movió ligeramente lo que parecía una planta de papel. Por el suelo había regados montones de papeles similares, color verde prado, semejando pasto y yerbas. Miró todo atentamente, aliviado, llegando incluso a suspirar de alivio. Pero entonces, en un breve momento en el que cerró los ojos, se oyó un estruendo, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, había un agujero en la pared, por el que entró corriendo –o más bien arrastrándose- un cuadro igual al que había estado huyendo afuera.

_OoOoOoOoOo_

**Primer título de capitulo en español (? Supongo que se deberá a la presencia del susodicho xD**

**Primera "aparición" del protagonista que faltaba de "aparecer", válgame la redundancia .w. ¡El tipo de los churros, vamos! (¿?**


	6. 3-5 Turn Around

Después de que Nee guardó la rosa, Iván pareció mejorar incluso aún más su actitud. Nee tenía la impresión de que algo había hecho muy bien, y se contentó también por ello. Lo que más necesitaba en ese momento, aparte de encontrar la salida, era contar con el apoyo de alguien más. Incluso aunque fuera alguien tan… _curioso _como el ruso. Los dos fueron caminando por algunos pasillos, con nada más que cuadros extraños, o artefactos que ninguno había visto antes. Pero las cosas se le estaban haciendo a ella un poco pesadas.

—Nee —Volvió a llamarla él, como por quinta vez en un lapso de cinco minutos.

—¿Sí, aru? —Dijo ella, suspirando.

—¿No te parece…? ¿Cómo si ya no estuviéramos en la ciudad?

La oriental dejó de caminar.

—¿Qué?

Entré todas las preguntas y comentarios del ruso, esa era la única que la había descolocado un poco.

—¿A que te refieres-aru?

Iván se detuvo al percatarse de que ella lo hacía, y la miró curiosamente con sus ojos violetas.

—Digo que… da la impresión de que estuviéramos en otro mundo, o algo, ¿no crees?

—Será… —Dudó Nee, vacilante.

Iván se encogió de hombros, sonriente, volviendo a caminar. Aun no lo hacía demasiado bien, según veía Nee, a causa de la caída de hacía tan poco. La chica lo miró arrugando la frente, y corrió momentáneamente para llegar junto a él.

—¿Por qué corres, Nee?

La aludida resopló con cansancio.

—Eres muy alto-aru… y yo no… ¡das zancadas muy largas, y me quedo atrás! Necesito caminar rápido, ¡para seguirte el paso-aru!

Iván soltó una risita.

—Puedo caminar más despacio.

—No es necesario…

Iván sonrió, nuevamente, y Nee aprovechó para lanzar una pregunta, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Iván… ¿Por qué dices tanto mi nombre?

—¿Mmm? ¿Tu nombre?

—Es decir, no es que importe, pero lo dices tanto… repito, no es que importe-aru…

Él no hizo ningún gesto de desconcierto, o molestia; Solo contestó su pregunta, después de lucir pensativo unos momentos.

—Me gusta _decir _tu nombre, por qué me gusta oír tu nombre… ¿Sí?

Nee lo miró, sin disimular su consternación.

—Me gusta tu nombre… Nee —Dijo él con simpleza, volviendo a reír ligeramente.

—Aru… de acuerdo…

Pero en realidad no estaba de acuerdo. ¿Qué tal si resultaba un obsesivo, acosador, o algo? O un psicópata…

—Ah, mira, Nee —La llamó Iván, señalando un cuadro cerca de ahí— Es como tu comida, ¿no?

Ella miró hacía donde él señalaba, y vio colgado en un pared un cuadro de un plato rojo decorado de manera oriental, y con nada más de que unos palillos chinos en el interior. Dejó escapar una risita sin poder evitarlo.

—Es cierto-aru —Sonrió también— Pero ese plato no tiene comida, aru.

—Es una pena… me encantaría algo de eso en este momento —Comentó Iván, mirando un poco más el cuadro.

Segundos después, un gruñido resonó casi hasta en las paredes, y Nee reaccionó rápido, casi pegándose a él. Miró hacía todos lados, asustada, pero vio a Iván mirarla con sorpresa, sin lucir ni remotamente afectado.

—¿Qué haces…?

—E-el monstruo… un monstruo, o lo que sea-aru…

—¿Cuál monstruo?

El mismo gruñido volvió a sonar, pero esta vez Nee levantó la cabeza para ver bien a su acompañante, detectando el origen del sonido, y él le sonrió apenadamente.

—Ah, lo siento… da, tengo hambre. No desayuné muy bien que digamos.

Nee pestañeó con asombro, y luego rió levemente, regresando a su posición anterior.

—¡Que alivio-aru! ¡Pensé que algo iba a comernos!

—Ojalá yo pudiera comer algo —Suspiró Iván— ¿No tienes hambre, Nee?

—Pues sí… algo-aru.

Iván asintió, como para sí.

—Ajá… ya encontraremos algo.

—¿Aquí…? ¿En este lugar? —Inquirió Nee, con muchas dudas, mientras los dos volvían a andar por los estrechos corredores, que se empezaron a volver tan, pero tan estrechos conforme caminaban, que ahora tenían que ir en fila india.

—Eso, o habrá que cazar…

—…¡¿Cazar?! —Brincó la asiática, escandalizada, y algo asustada— ¿A quie-¿ Quiero decir, ¿a qué?

—Era una broma, Nee —Sonrió Iván, escrutando las paredes con la mirada.

—Ay, cielos. Por alguna razón no sonó a broma, ¿sabes? —Replicó ella, nerviosa.

—No hay nada que cazar —Dijo él, como si nada.

_Sí, claro… ¿y yo? _—Pensó la chica, pero era más exageración que otra cosa, por que pronto se regañó a sí misma, y siguió andando de la misma manera.

Pero la paz no duró ni dos minutos, por qué Iván se detuvo abruptamente, y Nee chocó contra él.

—Ouch…

Sacudió levemente la cabeza, enfocando la mirada en Iván.

—Perdón —Atinó a decir quedamente, esperando que él dijera algo.

Pero cuando no lo hizo, supo que algo andaba mal.

—¿Iván…?

—El cuadro que te dije, Nee… —Dijo el aludido de repente, y ella puso rápidamente toda su atención sobre él— Ya no está, ¿cierto?

Nee paseó la mirada por las paredes.

—No…

—Pero, aun así… Los pasillos se hacen cada vez más angostos, mientras más avanzamos, ¿te das cuenta?

—…Sí.

—...Creo que estamos en un círculo vicioso, Nee —Soltó Iván, casi alegremente, mientras que ella lo miraba con fijeza, atónita.

—¿Círculo…? ¿Dices que estamos andando en círculo?

Iván esbozó una sonrisa, esta vez exageradamente falsa.

—Si observas cuidadosamente… la esquina de arriba de la pared verde, a la derecha… —Dijo en voz baja, señalando el punto exacto, mientras que Nee lo seguía con los ojos— Tiene una brecha… como si se estuviera descarapelando la pintura…

—Así es… —Asintió Nee, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente dentro del pecho.

—Bueno… ¿Y qué opinas de que se repita la misma marca, exactamente igual, cada vez que crees estar avanzando?

Los ojos cafés de Nee permanecieron fijos en el punto que él señalaba, hasta que él apartó la mano.

—¿Hemos estado dando vueltas…?

—Sí… y cada vez que avanzamos más, los pasillos se hacen más…

—…angostos.

—¿Y si estuviéramos en los mismos pasillos, sin avanzar, y que aparte se hacen más reducidos cada vez que pasas? —Dijo Iván, a lo que Nee ni si quiera fue capaz de contestar— ¿Y si regresamos? —Sugirió, y ella volvió a asentir como pudo.

Nee se dio la vuelta, tensa a más no poder, y avanzó, intentando regresar al comienzo. Como pensaban, los pasillos se fueron haciendo cada vez más amplios, hasta regresar a lo normal, y Nee suspiró aliviada, en lo que Iván parecía seguir fraguando algo.

—Parece un callejón salida —Comentó, y Nee volvió a sentirse alicaída tan solo al pensar en esa posibilidad.

—Eso sería terrible-aru…

—Pero no tiene sentido, Nee —Repuso él, en un vago intento de animarla.

—¿No? —Dijo ella, en una respuesta más vaga aun.

—Da. Mira, te muestro…

Acercó su mano a la suya, pero Nee la apartó por inercia, y él vaciló, apartándose de nuevo. En realidad solo iba a tomarla de la muñeca…

—Ven —Se conformó con decir, y volvió a andar, sin esperar a que ella le contestara.

—…¡Pero vas de regreso-aru! —Espetó ella, confusa.

Pero lo siguió de todas formas.

_OoOoOoOoO_

**Esto no es mucho tampoco… pero, siendo honesta, la escuela me ha tenido de arriba para abajo en éstas últimas dos semanas. "¡Ve en la mañana, y luego ven en la noche… en el mismo día!" Así ¬¬U y exámenes, y ensayos, y coro, y… *se tira al suelo* En fin, que no he tenido tiempo de hacer más que esto. Nos leemos luego~ **


End file.
